


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（二十六）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan
Relationships: all煊 - Relationship, 超煊你, 飞蛾扑火





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（二十六）

现实篇（12）—— 飞蛾扑火

本文包含灯火通铭，雪落玫瑰，超煊你，飞蛾扑火，翰煊，杨煊（亲），新照不煊，花火，宁煊（友），宥煊（ ？），夏日焰火。

ooc预警，训诫预警，bdsm预警，sp预警。

现实篇起，cp线比较细碎，剧情为主（黄也是剧情式黄），只提示每篇主要出场剧情人物（煊煊必然在），cp看tag就好。本篇出场人物：丁飞俊，夏瀚宇，陈宥维，徐炳超。

胡文煊结结巴巴：“你说的……救出……救出所有人……是什么意思？除了徐炳超之外，难道你们……还有人正在危险之中吗？”

“危险，什么才算危险？像我们这样一种全新的生命形式，真的可以一直稳固的寄居在别人体内吗？我们会被原人格排异出去吗？我们会发生人格战争吗？被多个他人的人格占据的身体，还能活到他原本能活到的年龄吗？”丁飞俊喃喃，“这些我本该知道的事情，现在全部不记得了，我厌恶这种失控感。”

“煊煊，我必须了解真相，这不仅仅是为了我，还有其他的三个人格，若我们本身就处于一个随时可能会爆发的活火山之中，无论你怎么稳固我们的基因，火山一爆发，一切都会烟消云散。我，我们，所有不属于这具身体的人格，都会离开这个寄居体。而那之后，我们会去哪里，成为什么样的生命形式，我也不知道。”

“那……如果你知道了答案，你就可以救他们？你可以……把你们安全的稳固在表哥的身体里？”

“我不知道。”丁飞俊沉声，“我什么都不知道，这才是最糟糕的现状。”

“你……你想怎么做？我可以帮你。”胡文煊走到丁飞俊身边，牵住丁飞俊的手，“你要怎么做才能了解真相？”

“按理说，”丁飞俊很理所当然的捏紧胡文煊的手，用他的指头点了点自己的太阳穴，“真相本来就在我的脑子里，但是可能因为李汶翰的大脑承受不了巨量的信息和我的聪明才智，所以才一点资料都没有跟着过来。”

“……”

“管栎尽力了，他从李汶翰的记忆中枢里寻找我的记忆，根本什么都不可能找到。既然这具身体里不存在我失去的记忆，我就不可能靠自己冥思苦想回忆起任何东西。”丁飞俊皱眉，“一定是我进入李汶翰的身体之前，也就是灵魂移植的过程中，有哪个环节出了差错，才会导致我的记忆系统混乱。灵魂移植的过程，你参与的部分，你还记得多少？”

胡文煊老老实实的说，“因为我还差了一次契约的剂量，所以主人把你提取出来的人格混进契约里，骗我用掉它，然后我去找表哥，之后的事情因为药性发作，我什么都不知道了。大概还是老样子，挨打，挨艹……比从前激烈一些吧。这是我根据我的伤势分析的，真实情况是什么样我真的一点都不记得。”

“所以，我的人格，从我的身体里出来，经过了和他们三个的人格混杂在一起——混入契约——进入你体内——进入李汶翰体内这些过程，中间可能还有我们不知道的变故。这些环节，每一环都有可能是我的记忆消失的原因。”丁飞俊分析，“管栎专攻记忆领域，如果他插手，修改我的记忆，当然是有这个可能性，但是他已经叛离到你哥哥的阵营，他不至于和我们说谎。如果不是他做的，那还能是谁做的呢？有可能是意外吗？我们四个人的人格空置时间有将近一年，这中间难道有什么东西污染我的基因吗……”

“我……我不知道……”胡文煊踟蹰，“你要找回记忆，非得去见陈宥维吗？他要是知道你失忆了，一定会觉得是我在搞鬼，还不知道会怎么打我呢……”

“无论如何，既然我来了这里，就不会让他再动你一根指头。”丁飞俊保证，“如果不是因为你和超，我大可不必非得来这里找回记忆不可，我能成功移植一次人格，自然可以成功第二次。但是你被陈宥维盯那么紧，超也等不了太久，有些险是必须冒的。我不认为陈宥维会对我做什么过激的事情……”

“好了吗？你们已经谈了15分钟了……”夏瀚宇走进来，突然一震，“丁飞俊？”

“……”胡文煊握紧了拳头。

“煊煊，这是怎么一回事？”

“夏瀚宇，你来的正好。”丁飞俊拖着不情不愿的胡文煊走上前，“我自己怎么想都没有意义，果然还是要借助外力。带我去见陈宥维，我有很多问题要问他。”

“丁飞俊！”

“煊煊，相信我。”丁飞俊捏了捏胡文煊的手，对夏瀚宇重复，“带我去见陈宥维，我要回我的实验室。”

最终，在胡文煊的默许下，丁飞俊和陈宥维见了面。

“阿俊……”

“等等，你先不要和我说话。”丁飞俊挥止了陈宥维涌上嘴边的千言万语，“陈宥维是吧？你冷静些，先听我说完。”

“首先，我失忆了，我脑中没有丝毫与你相关的记忆，我不认识你，我们的全部往事与现在的我没有关系，之前无论发生了什么——好的坏的——都一笔勾销吧。我现在喜欢的是胡文煊，并且不打算与你再续前缘。”

陈宥维和胡文煊脸上的血色齐齐褪去。胡文煊悄悄摸了摸自己的小屁股，预感到它的悲惨未来，从未有一刻像现在这样想要逃跑。

“其次，是我的来意。我丢失的记忆中不仅仅有与你相关的往事，还有我从前做的灵魂移植实验，我想查看我的实验记录，重新找回这部分记忆，想必你也很需要我回忆起来，希望你能配合我，让我回我的实验室。”

“还有，你从前做了一个非常错误的决定，你用某些手段损伤了与我共生的一个人格，这极大的影响了这具身体的寄生基因平衡，有可能导致整个寄生系统崩盘，等我回忆起一切之后，我会尽力修补好你犯的错误，希望你——不要再给我捣乱了。这毕竟是最重要的唯一一个实验体，还有比他重要百倍的我住在里面。”

陈宥维紧紧的抿住嘴。

“最后，是与我恢复记忆相关的问题。我想知道我的身体在哪里，说不定我失去的记忆还藏在我本体的大脑中。”

丁飞俊礼貌抬手，“我说完了，轮到你了。”

“……”

“你，忘了我？”

丁飞俊眨巴眼睛，一脸无辜的点点头。

沉默蔓延。

良久，陈宥维才叹了口气，“阿俊，你总说我心狠手辣，可你却比我想象的要狠心绝情多了。”

“你失去记忆，你好奇实验，你保护你的共生人格，你……爱上胡文煊……你说了那么多，都是旁人的事，一个字也没有关注我。”陈宥维语气激烈，“你不想知道我们之间的往事？你为什么要离开我？我对你做了什么？你为什么会失去记忆？”

陈宥维步步逼近，对上丁飞俊无所畏惧的双眼，“你什么都不知道，就随随便便的回到我身边……还真是草率啊。你现在对我的全部印象都是——”陈宥维指向瑟瑟发抖的胡文煊，“——从李汶翰养的狗那里听说的，在他心里……我就是一个不可理喻的恶魔，心情好了会打人，心情不好会杀人。丁飞俊，你明知我是这样的人，却对我说出这些伤人的话，你一点都不会害怕吗？”

“如果我的话能伤到你，那你自然不会让我害怕。或者说……你以为我想走，你还能留得住我？”

“不试试怎么知道呢？老师，这回我可不会那么轻易的让你离开我了。不，你哪里都别想去！瀚宇——”

话音刚落，丁飞俊微微错身，徐炳超就和夏瀚宇对上了招，丁飞俊站在一旁，心情很好的对陈宥维说，“你见过我体内的几个人格了？介绍一下，这是徐炳超，我的好兄弟。”

陈宥维听到徐炳超这个名字，似是触动了什么回忆，他皱起眉头，瞪了胡文煊一眼，默不作声的拿出一支枪，遥遥对准徐炳超的胸口。

“不要！”胡文煊惊呼一声，扑上来抢那把枪，却被陈宥维狠厉一脚踹倒在地，他的皮鞋狠狠碾压着胡文煊受伤惨重的臀部，鼓胀肉感的双丘被他踩的扁平，手上端着枪准备射击，却刚好对上了回到主人格位的丁飞俊。

“我说过，你不许再损伤这具实验体里的任何一个人格。”丁飞俊伸指拨开枪口。

“瀚宇？”陈宥维微微眯眼，看着已经停下手的夏瀚宇。

“宥维，别伤害他，这与他无关。”夏瀚宇眼睛只看着胡文煊。胡文煊在陈宥维脚下断断续续的呻吟，手紧紧的捏成两个小拳头，闭着眼睛，生怕第二次看到徐炳超倒下的画面。

“你……”陈宥维气笑了，“你们一个个……都好的很啊！滚开。”

他一脚踢向胡文煊的屁股，正中红肿的穴眼。胡文煊轻哼一声，小穴惊惶收缩，撑起身子急爬几步，正好落进匆促赶来的夏瀚宇怀里。陈宥维双眸对上了丁飞俊的眼睛，“你不是想知道你的身体在哪里吗？好啊，你跟我来。”

“不……等等！丁飞俊——”胡文煊挣脱夏瀚宇的怀抱，跑去丁飞俊身边拽住他的衣角，“别丢下我……我也要跟你一起去！”

“煊煊……”丁飞俊一手揽上胡文煊的肩膀，一手抚上胡文煊的红臀，不经意扫荡几下，掸去陈宥维残留其上的不存在的灰尘，“别怕，跟紧我。”

胡文煊紧紧握住丁飞俊的手，身子落后一两步，跟着陈宥维七拐八弯着走进了一间熟悉的密室。陈宥维这回没有蒙住他的眼睛，他脸色苍白，看着陈宥维不断输入各式密码打开层叠的门扇，终于，一股福尔马林的气味弥漫出来，收藏室的大门再度打开。

“主人……”胡文煊终于沉不住气，声音里带上了哭腔，“他只是暂时忘记了您，您千万不要冲动伤害他……”

陈宥维并没有理会胡文煊的话，他走进门，目不斜视的从各式瓶罐间走过，来到那个胎儿面前。随后，他隐秘的操作了几下，放置胎儿的瓶子沉入基座中，墙面从两侧打开，出现了一个新房间。

“阿俊，认得这里吗？”

丁飞俊没有回答。

“你知道两年前，当我走进这个房间，发现你晕倒在地上，不省人事，手里还捏着一封给我的诀别信时，我的心情吗？”陈宥维轻声说，“你和涛一样，像个植物人似的躺在这里面两年，至今没有醒来。而你比涛更加绝情，甚至连一丝意识都没有为我留下。你们是我最重要的亲人，为什么你竟有如此狠心，要用与涛相同的方式，从我身边离开？”

“无论你怎么恨我，这个报复对我来说，都太过分了。”

“我恨你？”丁飞俊挑起一边眉毛。

“我费劲心思，才找到你藏起来的人格，你留下的全部人格移植研究的资料都被你删掉了，只有姚明明和管栎脑中记得的那部分内容留存于世。但我记得你和我说过，你已经提取出可以与李汶翰基因适配的人格样本，我让姚明明帮忙，把你的人格混入那份人格样本中，一起等时机成熟送进李汶翰体内。这是一步险棋，幸好你们融合的不错。听姚明明说，你本身就做过配型试验，是刚好能与那份样本吻合的……”

“阿俊，原来你早就计划好了要从我身边逃跑，而我却只能按照你的安排，老老实实的把你从我身边送走……送到李汶翰的身体里。现在，我终于找回了你，你却和我说，你彻底忘了我？呵，老师，你可真是狠心，连一点点回头是岸的机会都不愿意留给我吗？”

“为什么呢？老师。您不愿意帮我把涛的人格融合进我体内，可以，但是您为什么要跑呢？”陈宥维牵起丁飞俊的另一只手，目光灼灼的凝视着他，“是你还不够爱我么？是我对你的爱还不够深刻吗？你不是说，契约是爱情的象征吗？您为什么不愿意为我用它呢？”

胡文煊一个激灵，明白了一切。

契约啊！作为唯一一个契约受害者，胡文煊清楚的明白它的可怕之处。哪个头脑正常的人愿意用这种方式——和恋人永远栓在一起呢？

丁飞俊的种种反常，终于在此刻有了一个答案。

“你竟敢……对我用契约？”丁飞俊第一次失去了他的游刃有余，他甩开陈宥维的手，急速退了两步，警惕的盯着陈宥维。

“我需要一个媒介帮我传递涛的人格，你是唯一的人选。”陈宥维再度靠近丁飞俊，“除了你之外，任何人都不能妄图支配我的思想。而你，老师，我自愿将控制我大脑的缰绳递到你手上，作为我爱情的祭品，你为什么不接呢？”

“为什么？亏你问的出来。”陈宥维面前的身影突然变得高大，徐炳超趁着丁飞俊心神激荡之际顶替他进入了主人格位，他一拳捣在陈宥维腹部，陈宥维随着惯性跌倒在地，良久，他微蹙着眉，呕出了一口血。

“你看看煊煊，你觉得丁飞俊会希望自己变成这样吗？他可是个dom！”

“我不会像这样对老师……”

“这个所谓契约，是把人改造成sub的不可逆药剂，就算你不这样对他，他也回不去从前了。你扪心自问，若阿俊要你为他使用契约，你愿意用吗？己所不欲，勿施于人。煊煊已经被你毁了，我绝不会允许你再对阿俊下手！”

“徐炳超，是吧？”陈宥维擦去唇间血迹，整理衣衫站起身，“你给我的感觉很熟悉，可我确信从前没有见过你……这不要紧。看来你是当惯了守护者这一类型的角色，但这是我和阿俊之间的私事，没有你置喙的余地。让阿俊出来和我说话。”

“你！”

“超，别担心，交给我。”

陈宥维面前的脸又变回他熟悉的样子，丁飞俊已经恢复冷静，看着陈宥维的眼神带着审视。

“你给我下了契约？一定是的，想必没经过我的同意，就偷偷给我用上了——我怎么会同意呢？真是笑话。”丁飞俊冷哼一声，“按煊煊的例子来看，契约开始起作用的时间是一个月后，你一定给我用了至少一个月的契约，才让我发现端倪，一旦身体发生变化，就再也无法恢复了。所以我离开你的唯一办法，就是舍弃身体，进入我们选好的实验体——李汶翰体内。”丁飞俊眉头紧锁，神情愈发晦暗，“但是我一个人的基因无法与李汶翰适配，必须搭上其他人做基因融合配型实验……原来这才是我找上他们三个的原因。”

“陈宥维，你私自给我下药，我都没和你同归于尽，只是删了资料逃跑让你计划落空，啧，这么看来，我那时确实被爱情冲昏了头脑。”

“那我的记忆，大概率也是我自己放弃的。逃都逃了，继续留着这些回忆只有糟心而已。陈宥维，我是没想到，你连偷偷下药这种事都做出来了，居然还能恬不知耻的敢找我回来？你不怕我知道真相，与你鱼死网破？我可不是煊煊那么好脾气的人。”

“阿俊，你冤枉我了……”陈宥维面色不变，“我就是最开始那段时间鬼迷心窍，你离开之后，我反省过，没再继续给你用药……两年来，一直都是我亲手照顾你的身体，我那么爱你——我离不开你，阿俊。”

“是因为我的意识离体，契约失去作用对象，失去效果了吧？若你真的还能继续给我的身体下药，那我相信我不会留着这个隐患，哪怕销毁了它都比把他留给你好。虽然我的意识已经不在……我也不会允许你随便玷污我的身体。”

“……老师，你现在，已经不愿意再信任我了吗？”

“子系中山狼，得志便猖狂。”丁飞俊冷笑，“从前我识人不清，被你咬了一口，我认。但我这个人，从不会在同一个坑里陷进去两次。过去的我已经为现在的我做了决断，过去的我舍弃了我们的爱情，与你一刀两断。现在的我并不爱你，若你再敢纠缠我，我就杀了你。”

“我不同意！你永远也别想离开我。”

丁飞俊危险的眯起眼，“原来你更希望我直接杀了你。”

“……”陈宥维退缩了，他后退两步，小声说，“你忘了我也没关系，我会让你重新想起来。”

“不需要了。”丁飞俊冷酷无情的说，“我们现在是纯粹的交易关系，把我的实验室和我的身体交给我，我重新把实验补充完整。”

“看在过去我们还有一段旧情的份上，我会帮你实现愿望，但是请你自己去找媒介，再敢打主意到我身上，我第一个命令就是让你自杀。”

“……”

在胡文煊惊掉了下巴的旁观中，陈宥维老老实实的让人把丁飞俊带去了他怎么都混不进的实验室，又小心翼翼的将丁飞俊保存完好的身体放在病床上一起推了过去。当陈宥维揪着他的牵引绳试图把他带走时，丁飞俊指着陈宥维的鼻子将他狠骂一通，居然就这么把他也留下了。

陈宥维这反差，简直和做梦一样。

当然，陈宥维离开后，丁飞俊悄悄松的那口气，也没有躲过胡文煊的耳目。 

对于失去记忆一无所知的丁飞俊来说，陈宥维是个完全的陌生人，这个陌生人还对他的躯体和头脑虎视眈眈，怎么在对付这个陌生人的同时保护自己和胡文煊，同时还要达成目的进入实验室，就成了最大的难题。幸好他曾仔细和管栎了解过他们平时的相处模式，这才没有走弯路。

丁飞俊第一时间用亚当取消了胡文煊身上的束缚指令，卸下胡文煊身上大大小小的束缚环和贞操带，沾了药膏揉散他屁股上的淤肿。他捏了捏胡文煊缀着耳钉的耳垂，“明明带着我送你的缪斯，还能被一个夏娃欺负成这样，煊煊，你到底有多喜欢受虐啊？”

胡文煊有些不习惯丁飞俊的亲昵举止，他低下头，“缪斯……你没教我怎么用。”

“你好笨哦。”丁飞俊笑了起来，露出两颗虎牙，手指拨弄着耳坠上垂下的装饰，“我的小缪斯，让我来教你怎么控制ai好不好？”

“你……”胡文煊有些着急的抬起头，“你不赶紧去……做实验吗？”

啧！小没良心的。

“不急于一时。”丁飞俊收回了玩弄胡文煊耳垂的手，偏过视线，“我了解我自己，我的记忆回不来了，实验记录也找不回来，一切都得重新开始。”

“什么？！”胡文煊大惊失色，忍不住站起身，不小心扯痛伤口，又在丁飞俊的教训中嘟着嘴乖乖坐下了。

“我从不给自己留退路，一旦决定要离开，就不会有回头的机会。记忆，实验资料……这些有可能让我反悔的东西，肯定已经不存在了。”

“那该怎么办？徐炳超……”

徐炳超出现在副人格位上，安抚着虚拍胡文煊的脑袋。

“放心。”丁飞俊眼看着徐炳超的方位，向他承诺，“我说过，这是我曾经做过的项目，我能做第一次，就可以做第二次，但是我需要时间。”

“现在，有了实验室，有了实验体，有了媒介……什么都有了，从结果反推过程比一切从头开始简单的多。相信这次用不了多久，我就能明白一切……希望能来得及救下超。”

胡文煊听到媒介两个字，耳朵染上了一层红晕，“我该做些什么？”

“给我泄欲？”丁飞俊笑起来，捧着胡文煊的脸亲吻他的嘴唇，“这次……不要再躲开了。”

之后几天，胡文煊就像个摇头摆脑的向日葵似的，眼巴巴的跟着丁飞俊前后打转，无论丁飞俊做什么他都傻乎乎的蹲在一边盯着瞧，忙前忙后，搭把手是搭不上的，捣乱却捣了好几次，终于被实验受阻暴躁不堪的丁飞俊抓紧时间揪住扇了一顿，小向日葵屁股红红肿肿，垂头丧气的趴在床上不闹腾了。

“还皮痒吗？”丁飞俊提着皮带，冷酷无情的站在床边，颇有一言不合就要回锅一场的势头。

“不痒了不痒了！”胡文煊捂着屁股连连摇头。

神奇的是，一连好几天出错的数据在丁飞俊发力将胡文煊狠揍一顿之后，终于运算正确，可以开始下一步了。

“……我说为什么怎么做都不对。”丁飞俊恍然，“原来是我压力太大，还没有想办法疏解。既然如此……煊煊，以后每天帮我解压吧。”

“……？！”可以说不吗？

从此之后，丁飞俊的作息表里就多了一项饭后解压运动，胡文煊抗议无效，多余的精力在挨打中消耗一空，终于没力气折腾了。

而丁飞俊的心情，也肉眼可见的一天天变好。

一天，早被翻过来覆过去折腾了好几次的胡文煊又被丁飞俊从背后偷袭，全套束缚环转瞬间上了身，他被迫趴倒在床，身后两团尚未消肿的滚圆软肉被暴力的小板子一下下拍扁又弹起，噼里啪啦，活泼可爱，一忽儿就红的发亮了。

今天的饭后解压环节早结束了！哦……大概又是操控ai训练吧。胡文煊气哼哼的无力挣扎了几下，心里有点哀愁。

说来惭愧，在丁飞俊的专门辅导下，几天时间过去了，胡文煊连一个微小的指令都没能成功下达给他绑定的ai，一开始丁飞俊还能和颜悦色的指导他，失败两次后，他为数不多的耐心消耗一空，火速转变了教学策略，开始了随时随地随心情开讲的棍棒加训课程。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜——徐炳超……谷蓝帝！师铭泽——救命啊！呜呜呜～”胡文煊软绵绵的屁股蛋子左摇右晃，努力躲闪，一板都没有躲过去，被狠狠抽打过几轮的小屁股早已高高肿起，他哭的凄惨极了，“哥哥~老公！嗝！出来个人呀！丁飞俊欺负我！没人管管吗？！”

“谁敢管我！”丁飞俊像个霸王似的，提着板子大刀阔斧的就往胡文煊屁股上揍。

“呜呜——你今天打我的次数超过了！超过了一倍！你欺负我！还不艹我！没天理了！救命啊！”胡文煊嗷嗷乱叫，哭天抢地，试图召唤一个人格顶替丁飞俊，却被丁飞俊无情揍醒。

“你当我傻了吗？我前一秒艹你，下一秒就会被你换成徐炳超。有我占着主人格位，你还想放其他人出来？”丁飞俊心狠手辣，拿着细棍一下一下敲上胡文煊的小穴，“还记得是哪个小坏蛋信誓旦旦的说要帮我做实验，帮我找灵感，我说东他绝不敢往西的？是男人就要说话算数。现在我需要你的时候到了，我灵感枯竭，得靠你帮忙把它们揍出来……咳！找出来！或者，像我之前承诺过那样，要是你能靠自己解开身上的束缚环，我就立刻停手。”

“呜呜！呜呜！”胡文煊大敞着腿被绑在床两头，怎么努力也合不拢臀缝，被丁飞俊一敲一个准，他委屈极了，忍不住就要抱怨两句，“你灵感枯竭……揍我有什么用啊？这合理吗？救命啊！谷蓝帝！救命啊！呜呜呜——我要被你打烂了！打烂了你负责吗！啊啊！屁眼打坏了，不能做爱了——呜呜呜呜……你现在欺负我，等你想做爱的时候就会知道什么叫后悔——啊！疼疼疼……”

丁飞俊无言的看了一眼胡文煊只是微微红肿的后穴，“娇气！”他哼了一声，停下手，顺便拿起一支带着粗大柱身的狐狸尾巴，旋转着填进了胡文煊张张合合着意勾引的红肿穴眼里，“馋死你算了。”

胡文煊哼哼唧唧假意抗拒了一阵，心里摇头晃脑的开起了小花。丁飞俊干脆热辣的两巴掌扇在胡文煊贪吃的小屁股上，无情宣布，“别想了，在运算结果出来之前，我不会艹你。”

“你怎么这样！”开放的小花枯萎了，胡文煊蔫头巴脑，“你明知道我两天前就开始发情了~结果又不是自己算……是电脑算嘛，反正闲着没事——为什么不一边做爱一边等结果出来？”

“拜托，等实验成果出来的过程就和等产房里抱出孩子的过程一样，谁知道是男是女？是死是活？我很紧张的好不好？哪还有兴致满足你？”

“没兴致做爱，有兴致打我……”胡文煊很不满，嘀嘀咕咕的埋怨一阵，又悄悄夹紧了塞进他体内的粗大柱体，尾巴抖了抖，望梅止渴般勉强消停下来。

丁飞俊舒缓紧张的方式就是一刻不停的用各种器具折腾胡文煊，耳听着胡文煊一会儿娇喘惊叫一会儿哭泣求饶，紧张感就慢慢淡去了。现在丁飞俊又开始用力揉捏起胡文煊被凄惨欺负了几轮的性器把玩，胡文煊痛兮兮的撇着嘴，“与其像你这样干玩我不做爱，还不如让徐炳超出来呢！你回去睡一觉醒来看结果不好吗？呜呜呜疼！”

“我才不回去睡觉！我要清醒着等我的孩子从产房里出来！”

丁飞俊很不讲理，问题是没人拿他有办法，这些天谷蓝帝和师铭泽一直没出现过，徐炳超也一直没能抢占主人格位，只能看着丁飞俊欺压胡文煊干瞪眼。丁飞俊闷闷的玩了一会儿胡文煊的性器，眼见他支支吾吾的快硬了，又在胡文煊的鬼哭狼嚎中几下子将它捏软下去。他渐渐觉得没意思，放开手，又想到了什么新鲜玩意儿，兴高采烈的用力拍了胡文煊的小屁股一巴掌，“煊煊，快点摇尾巴给我看！”

“你又想看我笑话！”胡文煊的小脸早就哭的乱七八糟，他瞪大眼睛控诉般怒视丁飞俊，丁飞俊毫不心软，狠狠扇了他又红又肿的屁股几下，像个恶霸似的吓唬他，“快点！不然我就给你戴尿道棒了。”

“你欺负我……”胡文煊弱弱的抗议着，屁股却不敢怠慢，委屈巴巴的扭了起来，那支尾巴又粗又重，沉沉的坠着，偏偏一动不动，丁飞俊贴心的放开他脚上束缚，让他能跪起来，高高翘起屁股方便发力。

“怎么不动？没吃饭吗？”丁飞俊很不满意，皮鞭像赶马似的重重落在胡文煊屁股上，炸起一串炮仗似的声响。胡文煊又疼又羞耻，性器摇摇晃晃的翘起，可怜巴巴的小屁股扭的更加用力。他上身仍被束缚环牵制着紧贴床面，下身像只不断摇尾求欢的骚狐狸似的高高翘起放浪扭动，他勾引的对象却似毫不动心，一下重过一下的不停鞭打欺负他，倒像是他沉醉于丁飞俊折辱他的暴力手段，忍不住扭起屁股发骚想挨艹似的……虽然这么说确实没错，可谁让丁飞俊不艹他呢？胡文煊死要面子，不到发情发的受不了时，绝不会低声下气的恳求丁飞俊施舍精液治疗他的性瘾……

胡文煊好容易才勉勉强强的让他穴里那支沉甸甸的尾巴甩动起来，像个真狐尾一样吃力跃动，狐尾粗大的柱身随着惯性在胡文煊体内不住戳弄，弄得他里头一片狼藉。丁飞俊仍不停手，他愈加委屈，觉得自己的屁股要被打烂，只得惨兮兮的求饶，“别打啦！我摇尾巴了，不要打啦！”

小狐狸确实有魅惑人的手段，他可怜兮兮的小尾音一扬，丁飞俊就停了手。不过胡文煊却不敢跟着停下，他知道丁飞俊惯爱作弄他，只要一个大意，他就会以各种狼狈姿势跌入更加难堪的新陷阱。他凄凄惨惨戚戚的继续扭动被欺辱的青一道紫一道的小屁股努力摇着晃着，眼里憋着小泪珠，他肿胀的穴肉被撑的没有一丝褶皱，紧紧绞着狐尾，一点点溢出来的淫液打湿了狐尾上漂亮的红毛，十分自得其乐的样子。“骚货。”丁飞俊看戏看的得趣，却不愿胡文煊用条尾巴自慰发情，他扯住那条尾巴用力一拉，啵的一声，狐尾离体，带出一道淫靡银丝。胡文煊小穴翕动，一面流水一面依依不舍的挽留，还没反应过来，又被甩了一鞭。“呜——”他累瘫在床上，穴眼肿了一半，嘴里嘀咕着，“等谷蓝帝醒了……”

“等谷蓝帝醒了，他也管不了我。”丁飞俊又在相同的位置甩了几鞭，慢条斯理的将胡文煊被粗暴撑开的穴肉一点点抽肿。“有空想着告状，不如靠自己脱身。”

“靠……嗝！靠自己？”胡文煊哭的晕晕乎乎，傻不愣登的看着丁飞俊，好半天才明白他在说什么。

“缪……缪斯，呜——把我解开……”

没有动静。

啪啪！“集中注意力，控制ai靠的是意志，不是语言。”

他能在屁眼挨抽的时候集中意志力操控ai就见了鬼了！

直到胡文煊被丁飞俊从里到外从上到下狠狠收拾了一通，身体的每一寸都散发出打熟了似的热气，红着脸迷迷瞪瞪的发起情来，他还是没能成功下达任何一个逃生指令。

“太笨了。”丁飞俊摇头叹息，捏了捏胡文煊高肿的臀瓣，却摸到一手湿滑淫液，“只会发情的笨蛋小狗。贪吃不干活，活该被打烂屁股。”

“你只管……嗝！只管欺负我好了！”胡文煊迷迷糊糊，气呼呼的说着胡话，“你才不会喜欢我，你就是用我来气陈宥维对不对？等谷蓝帝……师铭泽醒来，他们会心疼我。徐炳超，也会听我的话。不像你……和那些人一样……像养只小狗似的欺负我……打我……把羞辱我当好玩……你现在觉得我新鲜好欺负，玩坏了也不用负责，等我被你玩到破破烂烂……腻味之后，就可以随便丢掉……呜！”

胡文煊被丁飞俊不收力气的扇了一巴掌，傻愣愣的捂着脸，脑子清醒了一些。“丁飞俊……”胡文煊白嫩的小脸上浮起一个清晰的巴掌印，他畏惧的低下头，不做声了。

“和那些人一样？我为你把自己都搭进来了，我是冒了多大的风险，陈宥维日日夜夜的跑来骚扰我，我随便出个门后面都跟着三十几个保镖监视……到头来，在你这儿，我就和那些人一样？”丁飞俊咬牙切齿，左右开弓狠狠扇在胡文煊脸上。胡文煊脸蛋迅速肿起，他闭着眼睛，瑟瑟发抖的畏缩着，却不敢躲避，只微微仰起了头，将自己的脸献祭到丁飞俊掌下。丁飞俊看着这十分眼熟的一幕，终于按捺下激烈的怒火，收回扬起的手，一把将缩回壳里的胡文煊扯到自己面前。

他总算知道问题出在什么地方了。

丁飞俊泄愤般一脚踩住胡文煊发浪的性器，直踩的胡文煊魂飞天外，他弯下身子，恶狠狠的啃上了胡文煊丰润饱满的唇瓣。

“在你心里，我和李汶翰陈宥维是不是没有一丝区别？你早对我有了偏见，所以你喜欢师铭泽喜欢谷蓝帝喜欢徐炳超偏偏就是不喜欢我！”丁飞俊用胡文煊的嘴巴磨牙，愤愤的啃了一通又愤愤的把他抛在床上。胡文煊怔怔滚倒，在床单上蹭去嘴角被磨破溢出的一丝血迹，只觉得今天被玩弄的浑身上下哪哪都痛，脸颊痛的尤甚，好像被打的流了血，伤的可比从前那些调情似的巴掌严重多了。

他是不是又被欺负的破了相？

胡文煊的唇瓣被蹂躏的红肿，虎牙留下的印子格外明显。他茫然的微微张嘴，觉得自己这副被欺负的过了头的样子一定又丑又傻，必然不会惹人怜惜的，恐怕会像从前无数个被当做性奴粗暴亵玩的日夜一般，被玩到坏掉，挨打挨得破了脸上身上的漂亮皮相，艹哑了嗓子哭不出声，屁股大腿后背前胸到处都是黑色马克笔写满的侮辱性词汇，小穴肿的烂了，被暴戾的鞭打抽到浑身是伤，痛的站都站不起来还得夹紧被灌满精液的肿烂小穴摆着屁股爬去下一个人身下挨艹……

这样狼狈不堪的被辱弄一圈，浑身上下没剩一块好肌肤，小肚子灌的鼓起，前端被不合身的贞操锁和粗壮的尿道棒束缚的死紧，一滴淫液都漏不出来，但凡有一点将要勃起的趋势都会令他痛不欲生，可他却被学不会将心比心的人们逼着服下了大量的淫药，几乎每时每刻都在勃起和痛苦萎去间轮回……他被欺负的实在可怜，都说不清是哪处受的刑罚更令人难过些，明明还撅着屁股又痛又惨的被人亵弄，却傻头傻脑的指望自己面前的施暴者会因他足够可怜卑顺能放他一马。这自然是妄想了。他难过到极处，什么都顾不上了，将头磕在地上，大声哀哭着乞求饶恕，却反被人更放肆的欺辱，直至他认了错，受够了罚，再不反抗为止。那些任性摆弄他的施刑者各个在他身上大展了一通淫威，春风得意的离去，又换成了下一个人。

“别再弄我了呀！”胡文煊翘着肿大的屁股，惊惶的缩成一小团匍匐在地上，哭的浑身发抖，红肿的小穴不受控制的流出淫水，对着下一个不断接近他的陌生身影恳求，“求你了，求你了，我不能继续挨草了，我受不了，不要弄了，求求你……我要坏掉了，要被草烂了——我给你舔出来好不好？我舔出来，你不要再草我了好不好——”

那人却不愿听胡文煊满嘴的推脱借口，他强行掰开胡文煊叭叭不停的丰厚嘴唇，又灌下一支媚药，冷漠的看着胡文煊重新陷入狂乱的情欲，上下左右不住的摇摆自己风骚滚圆的小屁股，哭着求他艹进去，求他取下贞操锁，求他狠狠抽自己下贱的身体……看了足足十分钟胡文煊极尽卑微放荡的个人秀，那人才满意的拿起笔，在这浪荡的身子上御笔亲题了“婊子”两个歪歪扭扭的大字，然后如胡文煊所愿，拿起硬木板子狠狠揍在了那两团左摇右晃不住勾引他的肥肿软肉上……

终于被实实在在的玩够艹够，久久没有下一个施刑人出现，春药的漫长药性也走到尽头。胡文煊没什么力气了，像只又脏又破的小流浪狗似的滚到陈宥维脚边复命，本以为可以马上回去抱着谷蓝帝痛痛快快哭诉自己今天的委屈，却被冷酷无情的主人通知，他现在的新任务是翘起他被揍的烂肿肥厚的小屁股，给主人垫脚。

“太狼狈了。”陈宥维毫不怜惜的将脚碾在胡文煊被打的伤透了的屁股上，“这么容易就能玩坏的小狗，可是会被主人丢掉的。”

“不会……玩坏。”胡文煊早就发起了低烧，糊涂的很，却还是乖乖的执行了陈宥维的指令，高高撅起肿痛难忍的小屁股垫在陈宥维脚下。那上面依稀还写着母狗贱畜之类的字样，被鞭子抽打的晕开，辨不清楚了。他一副被玩坏了脑子的傻样子，晕乎乎的嗫嚅着，“小狗不会坏，小狗最耐艹了。”

陈宥维皱了眉，到底还是担心他真被艹傻了脑子，施施然抬起尊脚，用脚尖将胡文煊翻了个面，一边一脚轮流轻踢他圆圆鼓鼓的精囊，“满了？”

“呜——满了！满了……”胡文煊呜咽着，十分心虚的说，“都溢出来了……几滴……不小心！就几滴……”他忽闪了两下无辜迷人的狐狸眼，小声嗫嚅着，“这不是煊煊的错呀……是他们……呜！”踩在胡文煊性器上的鞋子突然加重了力道，胡文煊哀鸣一声，惊惶的红了眼，“是煊煊的错！主人！我错了！是……嗝！是小狗下贱……才会被……被玩到溢出来……”

“溢出来了。”陈宥维挑起胡文煊的下巴，凝视着他惊恐不安红肿可怜的面颊，下一秒，胡文煊脸上又挨了沉重的两巴掌，“被玩成这样都阻止不了你发骚，这么精力旺盛的小狗可不多见。看来，普通的手段满足不了你了？小煊，既然你那么喜欢暴力，以后的强度都照今天来如何？”

“不是的！不……不要……不是我发骚，是他们给我吃了药——好多药……”胡文煊眼尾染上了动情的嫣红。他今天过的太惨太委屈了，实在不愿天天受这样惨痛的折磨，只能勉强转动自己迷迷糊糊的小脑瓜，耍弄他笨蛋脑壳中近似于无的小心机，俯下身，做出一个极恭敬的示弱姿态，恰好展露出他身上各式充满侮辱践踏意味的暴力伤痕，“主人你看~”胡文煊期期艾艾，“您不能总让他们这样……这样欺负我，他们都想要做我的主人，可是我只是您一个人的小狗呀~”

陈宥维被笨蛋小狗的话取悦了，他第一次关注到胡文煊身上各式各样歪七扭八的文字。面前这具赤条条的胴体上什么字体都有，很明显出自不同人之手，他的腰窝间有一排正字，划了23笔，刚好对上了今天惩罚这只不听话小狗的人数。面对这一身淫靡痕迹，陈宥维难得也起了一点欺辱胡文煊取乐的心思，他一脚踢上胡文煊丰肿的左臀，说，“小煊，告诉我这里写着什么，答对了就放过你。”

那些人到底在胡文煊身上画了些什么，胡文煊心里大致是有数的，毕竟要起到羞辱他的最佳效果，当然得让他知道他都是带着一身怎样的屈辱痕迹被人把玩操弄。他们一边大声念出写在胡文煊身上的各种脏词，强逼着他回应，一边粗鲁的抓住他红肿软肥的臀瓣用力掰开，大力操干他早被弄的泥泞不堪一点点漏出精液的小屁眼子。胡文煊难过的很，被那些脏词羞辱的抬不起头来。他被迫压抑着情欲被各种人操弄蹂躏，本不是他自身性欲来源的地方一次次被粗大性器捅开灌入精液，甚至被强行开发出了陌生的淫欲开关，恍若长了个从不该存在在他身上的女性生殖器，无论是男性尊严抑或是基础的人格尊严已经被数不清的虐待羞辱践踏的一点不剩。他像只存了一副生来就注定被人玩弄的卑贱皮囊，一个永远都该红肿着被人虐打的屁股，一个纯粹承接他人粗暴性欲的淫贱容器。仅存的那一点能够使他被称为人的属性是他作为人的羞耻心，可正是因为保有这些羞耻心，他的屈辱感却永远无法随着时间流逝有一丝缓和和褪色了。

他的身体已经受辱到极致，却仍想保住他不值一提的精神上的些微尊严。他委屈哭着，怎么挨打挨草都闭着嘴巴不肯作声，直至被不满的施暴者揪住头发用力扇了耳光，一脚踩住脸颊狠狠辱骂，柔软的脸颊上留下了清晰的鞋底花纹，被践踏的感觉让他几乎窒息，他又屈辱又害怕，终于屈服于淫威之下，唯唯应了那些羞耻称呼，口不对心的说了许多委屈自贱的话。他抽噎着一左一右扇自己的耳光祈求饶恕，一边被狠狠草着屁股一边抽泣着承认自己是只正在发情，肚子里还揣着一窝小狗崽子的小母狗……

他被欺负的太狠，大脑宕机，有一瞬间几乎真的信了自己是一只怀着一肚子小崽子还不停发情乱搞的下贱母狗。他晕晕乎乎的捂着被灌满精液微微凸起的腹部，吃力的往前爬了几步，想逃离凶悍的打桩运动，保住自己的小狗崽，却被扯住脖子上的牵引绳拖回来，恶狠狠的用乒乓球拍将小屁股扇的紫肿。他痛极了，不知道怎么办才好，捂着肚子哀哭，求那人看在小狗崽子的份上别那么狠的揍他。起码不要伤了小崽子呀！胡文煊小声呜咽着，被迫着昂起又可怜又漂亮的小脸蛋，含着两包眼泪委屈柔顺的舔舐怼进他口中的粗蛮性器，直至他的每一寸躯体都烙下野蛮侵犯的痕迹，浑身上下被欺辱的不成样子，添了一层累累新伤，这才被满意了的施刑者放过。鼓起勇气做的那点反抗被扼杀在摇篮里，反倒给自己赚了更多磋磨刁难，从那之后，他就变得更加恭顺易摆弄，也更像是一个可以让人恣意发泄兽欲的淫物了。

胡文煊自然是知道自己身上有哪些羞耻印记，但现在的他早被他们艹糊涂了，哪还能记得是谁在他左半侧屁股上写了些什么呢？

他红着脸，极羞于启齿的样子，吭吭哧哧的说不出话来。他不久前才被踩着脸颊强逼着说出过好些自轻自贱的淫词浪语，早该羞耻到麻木了，怎么还是没点长进？胡文煊又羞又急，穴眼突然被结结实实踢了一脚，他惊叫出声，狼狈的撅着屁股扑倒在地，全身上下的伤痕牵扯的生疼，他本能的张开嘴巴傻乎乎的哭了几声，又忙慌慌的闭了嘴，这才反应过来自己还在那个可怕的恶魔脚下踩着，没到可以松懈的时候，若不能让陈宥维满意，恐怕他马上又要被送去受第二轮苦刑。

胡文煊遍体鳞伤满身耻辱烙印的身躯根本不可能让他们同情，反而容易勾起那些人的凌虐欲，他被草的冒火的小屁眼子也无法再承受哪怕一次温和的性交。虽然用过契约的他其实十分柔韧耐玩弄，伤总能很快养好，可疼痛还是实打实的留在了他身上。胡文煊实在疼的怕了，被玩坏掉的恐惧沉甸甸压在他心里，他忙不迭连声哭着喊出煊煊是个喜欢被抽屁股的下贱骚货之类的话，这当然不是正解，作为惩罚，每说错一次，他就会被陈宥维重重一脚踢在老实翘在原地的肿圆屁股上，胡文煊痛的直哭，知道陈宥维不会给他挑什么委婉好词，嘴里冒出来的答案越来越不堪入耳。终于，在他呜咽着说出煊煊是个公用肉便器时，被陈宥维用鞋尖在屁股上画了个小勾，他答对了。

为什么总要这样羞辱他呢？他是个人，不是那种东西呀……胡文煊渐渐不能确信了，像他这样从出生开始就坎坷悲惨命途不顺的人，最大的成就便是做了体面人的玩具，却不被珍惜，残破可怜，辗转易主，比地上的砖还不如。他活着的每一天都比前一天更加凄惨难过，陈宥维欺辱他的手段也一天天的刁钻严苛起来，光着忍耐折磨维持生命就耗费了他所有力气，在他被人踩进泥坑里肆意玩弄的时候，有谁来拯救他呢？除了他自己，又有谁真心把他当人看待？

胡文煊倒在地上难过抽泣，背过手去小心揉着自己比之前更肿了一小圈的屁股，掩耳盗铃般试图把那几个字从身上抹去。陈宥维看着好笑，却很快发现自己鞋尖粘上了胡文煊身上的墨色。他的好心情消失殆尽，理所当然的迁怒胡文煊，“贞操锁再戴一个星期，好好忍着，下周末让你泄干净。”

地狱之下是更深的地狱。胡文煊惊慌的仰起脸试图乞求，话未出口，就被狠狠的一掌扇倒在地，他懵了一瞬，吸吸鼻子，捂着高肿的脸颊吃力爬起，沮丧的摸了摸自己被欺负了一天可怜鼓起的睾丸，再不敢说话了。

他戴着贞操锁，无论如何硬不起来，本来就痛得够可怜了，还被那些人隔着贞操锁玩弄抽打，用尽手段刺激情欲，又被生生箍着痛着软下去。他们嘲讽他是怎么灌药都翘不起几把的小母狗，极尽所能的羞辱他，眼看着他沉浸在发情的痛苦中翻滚哭泣，却逼着他捏起堵住他泄精口的尿道棒抽插玩弄自己的尿道。胡文煊怕极了这根深入他体内不断折磨他的小东西，无论如何都不敢照做的，但他也知道，再怎么伏低做小委屈哀求，不过是多给自己找些罪受，像他这样的玩物——玩物而已，有什么理由说自己敢不敢疼不疼的呢？胡文煊哭着颤抖着扶住自己吃尽苦头的性器，在那些看好戏的目光中抽噎着打着哭嗝，软手软脚满面潮红的弄着自己，似在表演一场特殊的公开手淫。他大脑一片空白，在这种另类羞辱的自渎中抑制不住漏出几滴淫液，注定要被陈宥维狠狠惩罚，他们这才嬉笑着停止了这种令他崩溃的玩弄，将他踢翻在地，开始了新一轮的训诫调教。即便这些委屈都能忍下，可他涨的那么满，天天被人这样玩弄，还能忍几天呢？

胡文煊委委屈屈的掰着手指数了一遍日子。他早被调教的满脑子都是性爱，越是压抑性欲，越是浪荡下贱，越是浪荡下贱，被欺负的越惨。想到今天受了那么多委屈，明天不知道会比今天难过几倍，要是在表哥身边，哪怕被打到差点阳痿也好，疼的晕过去也好，小穴轮到烂掉也好，他起码还能进诊室修养一下呀！可在这儿，不仅唯一的一点点奖励被陈宥维一句话剥夺，明天还要继续挨打挨草受人亵弄，他却连脆弱一点晕过去的权利都没有，若他现在晕倒，最好的结果恐怕也是一点治疗都得不到的被几把捅醒，万一被陈宥维当做废物丢掉，沦落成最低贱的性奴，恐怕会如陈宥维所威胁的那样——被囚在黑暗的小笼子里，或被铐着挂在墙上，露出在外的屁股后穴一刻不停被他能想到不能想到的玩意轮番抽打侵犯，像头待交配下崽的牲口一样无一刻空闲时间。到了夜半无人时，终于能离开那严酷的刑场，也只能被塞入姜块洗穴消毒，趴在惩戒机器上挨着耳光和板子入眠。除了契约缓慢的自体修复功能外得不到一点治疗，甚至这种自愈的意义仅仅只是让他更像一只玩不坏的小强，延长他需要承受的痛苦而已。这地狱一般的生活足以让最坚强的人崩溃，哪怕他站不起身，只要有一点力气，爬也得爬回去为自己疗伤。他的dom，他的世界，他的一切——他的谷蓝帝还在那里等他回去，他不能被陈宥维活活玩死。

想到谷蓝帝，胡文煊坚强了些，抬手胡乱擦了擦眼泪，小声说，“谢主人赏赐~”

如果痛苦和羞辱也算一种赏赐的话，那胡文煊无疑是最受陈宥维恩宠的宠儿了。

陈宥维把自己的鞋子在胡文煊身上蹭了蹭，闪电般缩回脚，再不肯碰胡文煊一下，“小煊，知道今天为什么会受那么重的惩罚吗？”

“煊煊不知道。”胡文煊艰难的跪起，垂着头，做出一副洗耳恭听的顺从样。

“因为你被玩的脏透了。”陈宥维一脸厌弃，“作为性奴，连个好皮相都保不住，这么一副破破烂烂脏兮兮的样子，活该被玩到坏掉。回去收拾一下，肮脏的丑小狗是不会有人喜欢的。”

“啧，真是太丑了……”陈宥维叹息一声，摇头离去，再不回顾。

胡文煊受了那么久的折磨羞辱都能安静隐忍，却被个丑字砸的眼冒金星。他向来自恃容貌俊美，因此得到了许多优待和爱慕，哪怕他受的所有苦难亦是来源于他的美貌，他也从未有一刻想过将自己的姣好外表丢弃。倘若他不好看了……不！他自然是不怕陈宥维嫌弃他，可要是连谷蓝帝都觉得他这副被玩坏了似的模样很丑，不愿再亲他抱他安抚他的伤痕，再不爱他了怎么办？

最后，还是夏瀚宇偶然路过，眼见胡文煊迷迷糊糊发着热，惨兮兮的缩成一小团趴在自家门前，赌气似的怎么都不肯进去，这才像捡只流浪狗一样把他捡回去，亲手洗去他身上的羞辱痕迹，再找人给他看伤。

他像这样被粗暴的打碎过无数次，身体的伤痕可以愈合，精神的裂痕却一直存在。他深刻知道每一场得不到怜悯的暴戾刑罚的起因都是他因为受虐变得不再完美精致的脸。在这个熟悉的环境里，面对愤怒中的丁飞俊，可能变丑的他没有一点撒娇撒痴的资本。他心下彻底慌了，生怕即将迎来一场新的不被怜惜的残酷刑罚，更怕被丁飞俊厌弃直接丢回陈宥维脚边，他的性器又被丁飞俊狠狠踩住，痛的他七窍生烟，他呜咽着服了个软，“我没有不喜欢你~”他顿了顿，心虚的补充，“是像喜欢师铭泽一样喜欢你的。”

“撒谎！别说喜欢了，你但凡对我多点信任，也不至于连缪斯都指挥不动……”丁飞俊阴沉下脸，脚底施力更甚。

胡文煊痛的脸都要扭曲了，他手足无措的摸了摸丁飞俊死死踩住他性器的鞋面，见丁飞俊没有放过他的迹象，更加坚信了自己已经丑的不再讨人喜欢的判断，口不择言抽泣着说，“我哪有不喜欢你？你冤枉我……还踩我！我好痛！你就知道欺负我……呜呜——好痛哦~几把要掉下来了……我错了！我错了还不行吗！我不要其他人出来了，就让你一个人弄还不行吗！呜呜呜……不要弄坏我，不要丢掉我，我会乖乖听话，不要把我送回主人那里……”

丁飞俊的鞋子移开了，他盯着胡文煊，像盯着一道待破解的难题。胡文煊没有注意到丁飞俊的凝视，他瘪着嘴，抽噎着摸了摸自己痛到想要离家出走的性器，小心翼翼的伸出两根指头捏了几下，确定它的功能是否完好。

“你就是想把我玩坏打坏，让其他人都不喜欢我了，然后光明正大的丢掉我对不对？”胡文煊垂头丧气的，每一根低落的头发丝都好像在述说他的委屈，“我又笨又丑，是你的累赘，还能控制你和其他人格的思想，丁飞俊，你被我连累，被陈宥维盯上，是不是可讨厌可讨厌我了？”

“我讨厌的人，碰都不会碰他一下。”丁飞俊捏起胡文煊的下巴强迫他抬头，“还有，你是个小笨蛋没错，但是不许你说自己丑，你在侮辱我的审美吗？”

“我是被你打丑了，很快就会养好的……呜——你想怎么打我弄我都可以，抽屁股也可以，摇尾巴也可以，扇耳光也可以，你怕我用契约影响你，那做爱的时候蒙住我的嘴不让我出声也可以……不要送我走！你都不知道主人会怎么罚我呢……你对主人说了喜欢我，即使是假话……主人那么爱你，一定会当真的！他一定会找更多的人轮奸我……呜呜呜呜——你是不是还不知道主人从前都是怎么惩罚我的？我告诉你……呜！我告诉你，你听完——”胡文煊脸上的血色消失无影，“起码，把我送回去的时候，为我求求情，看在谷蓝帝他们的面子上……帮我和主人说说……呜——别打我太狠——我好怕疼——我不是——淫荡的小母狗——别找——那么多人——弄我——”

胡文煊哭的再说不下去了。

“你害怕我。”

“呜呜嗝！没有的事……”

“明明很喜欢我欺负你，连我扇你耳光时你都像泄洪似的在发情，为什么会害怕我？”

“我真的没有……”

“你怕我，就和怕陈宥维李汶翰一样。”丁飞俊笃定，“你怕他们我可以理解，但是我又不会伤害你，虽然我也有……欺负你，但是明明你也乐在其中，那点伤甚至不如师铭泽公开训诫你时严重，你都不怕师铭泽……”

“……”

“煊煊，如果不告诉我原因，你这辈子都控制不了缪斯。我们可是被陈宥维软禁在了这里，你没有一点自保之力，万一我不在你身边，难道你还想回去做他的狗，把自己的生死命运全寄托在陈宥维的一念之间？”

“……”

“我不要再做他的狗。”胡文煊闷闷开口，“别把我送回去。”

“丁飞俊，我其实早就听说过你的名字，当我还在表哥的囚室里时，你的名字就是我的梦魇了。你研发的契约日日夜夜折磨着我，你做的刑具在我身上留下了数不清的痕迹，你曾经和主人一起来过囚室，你一定不记得了，但就是那次，表哥莫名其妙吃你们的醋，把我打到……也不必提了。明明带你们来欺辱我的是他，可欺负完不认账的还是他。我只是和往常一样做一只听话的宠物，忍受你们对我的侵犯而已，可在表哥眼里，我身上的伤痕却成了对他的背叛……那之后的很长一段时间里，我都会害怕除了表哥之外的侵入……我怕表哥罚我。”

“后来，我去了主人身边，每天每天的任务和惩罚都与你有关。他一刻不停的换着花样折磨我，逼迫我唤醒你，强迫我做我做不到的事，你一天不醒，我就多受一天的罪。我忍受的来自于他的每一点虐待，都是因为你——因为丁飞俊这个名字。之后徐炳超被枪击中，我一整年的噩梦都因此有了新素材，说到底，也和你有关。”胡文煊的眼睛像澄澈宁静的海面，酝酿着一场汹涌波涛，“那天在橱窗，我并不怕你，你对我的伤害不比我从前在囚室里度过的最普通的一天严重，我的害怕说到底，也是担心你在外面抛头露面，会被主人发现。”

“我害怕你，是怕丁飞俊这个名字，不是怕你本人。你能留下来，救徐炳超，我真的非常感激你……”

“感激？”丁飞俊咀嚼着这个词，“这不是我想要的东西。”

“我要救超，那是我兄弟，我要了解实验，这也是为了我自己，我做的事不需要你来感激。这个畸形的实验，这些混乱，你受的苦，人格们的危机……这一切都是我一个人的战争，主角是我，我也必须——只能是我来面对。”

“胡文煊，你不明白吗？我缺少的……我渴求的……我只想要你的爱，我需要你的爱，你也必须得爱我，这是掌控缪斯的唯一一把钥匙。你知不知道，我这辈子只给三个人量身定做过ai，你的缪斯——从我见到你的第一眼起，就在我的脑海里有了形态。我为她取名缪斯，因为我的造物便是最完美的艺术，我的艺术亦是我的生命，你给我以启迪，便是我的神明，亦是我的性命。”

“我没有把你当做我的宠物，也没有把你当做破破烂烂随时可以丢弃的玩具，从来没有，你的缪斯有着高于夏娃的——与亚当相同的全部权限，胡文煊，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“这意味着，我的一切秘密，我的全部财富，我的家，甚至我自己，都为你开放了大门。胡文煊，你想要自由，想要幸福，想要荣耀，乃至想要我的命，只要你能操控缪斯，这一切都是你的。我把你——当做与我平起平坐的伴侣，在你爱上我的那一刻。”

“你的……你的伴侣？”胡文煊迟疑重复。

“明明第一次见你时就想和你说清楚的，但是看你像头倔牛似的，很瞧不上我的样子，我一气之下——出口的话就变味了……”丁飞俊十分懊恼，“至于失去记忆期间发生的事，我可以向你道歉。我不知道为什么会研究出契约，也不知道为什么陈宥维会给你用它……我已经全忘记了，不能为自己申辩。”

“同样都是外来人格，你只不喜欢我一个，这感觉真是糟糕透顶……现世报啊！”丁飞俊皱眉，“煊煊，我知道我比他们三个更迟醒来，又给你留下过不好的印象，注定是输在起跑线上了，但是你不能因此否定我对你的感情。你不喜欢我，我可以改，到底怎么能让你喜欢？你告诉我，给我一个机会好不好？”

丁飞俊看他的眼神，分明就是和师铭泽他们一样的……是契约的原因吗？这副给他带来无尽痛苦的小小药剂，真的能为他赚取那么多人热诚的真心吗？

他接纳过许多人捧在他面前的赤诚爱意，对他来说，丁飞俊展现在他面前的爱情并不比其他人来的更深重，可是丁飞俊的这段告白触动了他。两年来，他早就习惯了别人附加在他身上的各种低贱身份，让他做个宠物，他就摇摇尾巴，让他当个性奴，他也能垂下高傲的脑袋忍受侵犯，若把他当做没有知觉的物件随意欺凌，他虽然不会真就没了感觉，也会尽量不让自己的痛楚和抵抗影响别人的淫乐……哪怕终于有人把他当人看待了，那也是低人一等，不配与那些高高在上的dom平起平坐的。他早被养的像一个没有个性的玩偶，任由别人在他身上增减人设物设，甚至逼着自己在难过痛楚中寻找出能抚慰自己的扭曲快感。却是第一次听到有人这么直白的告诉他——我把你当做和我一样平起平坐的伴侣。

是呀！像缪斯那么珍贵的耳钉，如果不是丁飞俊珍重他，怎么会随手就送给他？

亚当夏娃天生一对，夏娃是亚当身上剜下来的骨，是亚当的附庸。可是缪斯，却是亚当的神明，是他愿意为之献出一切的艺术与信仰。

胡文煊想明白一切，他仰起头，尽力坚定的开口，“缪斯，解开我的束缚！”

束缚环应声而开，胡文煊抬起手，摸了摸自己的脸颊。

他成功了？

他还记得这枚耳钉的来历。那天他伤痕累累的从橱窗离开，去了丁飞俊家，欢爱过后，丁飞俊亲自给一片狼藉的他打了耳洞戴上耳钉，名义上是他作为丁飞俊奴宠的标记，只不过因为他是丁飞俊宠爱的小狗，这个标记有了控制ai的附带作用而已。丁飞俊不承认，谁会知道他别扭举动下的深意？他知道丁飞俊有监控他的手段，不敢随便拿下耳钉，只能在师铭泽询问他耳钉的来历时，把谷蓝帝推出来当做挡箭牌。

而在他做好准备被夏瀚宇捉走之前，因为害怕丁飞俊跟踪他落入陈宥维手里，他在师铭泽家中无意识的使用缪斯排出丁飞俊植入他体内的定位装置，缪斯和亚当权限相同，无法互相追踪，这才让丁飞俊失去了他的定位。这就是胡文煊和丁飞俊都不能了解的部分真相了。

“丁飞俊，你之前说，只要我能操纵缪斯了，我想要的一切都是我的？”

“都是你的。”

“哪怕是你的命？”

“哪怕是我的命。”丁飞俊笑的狡黠得意，露出两颗虎牙，“煊煊，你想要我的命吗？”

这枚耳钉带在他耳朵上那么久，一直被他当做是个普通的装饰品。直到现在，当胡文煊海一般浩瀚的博爱终于也肯舍了一点到他从不敢肖想的丁飞俊身上时，他才第一次感受到缪斯的力量，也终于有了掌控缪斯的能力。

缪斯女神，灵感与艺术之神。丁飞俊从古至今的灵感源泉，本就一直脱胎于爱情。

“我不要你的命。”胡文煊露出一丝微笑，“丁飞俊，怕你只是我的生理反应，普通的生理反应，戒掉是再容易不过的事。我只会主动和我喜欢的人做爱，如果想让我喜欢你的话……就和我做爱吧。”

他抚摸着自己凄惨肿起的脸蛋嘀咕，“虽然都是你打的……如果你看到我现在这个丑样子也能硬的起来，就算你考验过关了……”

话音未落，胡文煊就落入一个温暖的怀抱中，被细密的吻淹没了。

那一片带着广博爱意的烈火，终于用他美好灼热的内核，吸引了怀着一腔孤勇只身离家的飞蛾。这只飞蛾捧着一颗虔诚向往光明的心降落进他的炙热怀抱中，成为了他的裙下之臣。

tbc


End file.
